


That Night

by Nerd_Can_Read



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Can_Read/pseuds/Nerd_Can_Read
Summary: "When duty and love are one, then the grace is within you."Walter reminiscing the past and present of his relationship with Kitty.





	That Night

Walter still remembered hearing the unmistakable sensual sound from his wife. He imagined her hovered-on top of Charlie Townsend as the thief stole his wife from him through absence of pain. He was certain that there was only the presence of pleasure within his wife and the man she was having an affair with. He wouldn’t forget that memory. No matter how it stabbed daggers in his heart. It will always be a reminder of him being a fool in love and a loser all at once.

He has loved Kitty. Head over heels. He has married her without a doubt. He refused to believe that he saved her from being a shame in her family. He was sure that he married her not just because he loved her dearly but because he believed that one day; it will be mutual. But God knows how wrong he was for Kitty never returned his undying feelings until that night happened.

“I’ve never imagined that you have such lovely blue eyes.” Kitty muttered as she continued to stare directly to him after they have made love.

Her eyes were searching for any trace of emotion through his cleared-sky orbs. Kitty never figured out Walter. She always has mixed feelings towards him. Fear. Irritation. Annoyance. Boredom. However, it was like a miracle granted by the Father of heaven. There were only emotions lingering in her. Love and Happiness. For she already learned that the man in front of her was the only one who valued her the most. Who have loved her unconditionally? If she has taken him for granted before, she would not now. For it seemed that the Heavens reciprocated the world. She is in love with him, but she isn’t sure if he still is.

 _I despise myself, for allowing myself to love you once_.

Walter may not forget how his wife fooled around with another man, but Kitty wouldn’t forget as well how she lost the only person who would give up the world for her.

Like an open book, in a swift moment; a smile fostered on Walter’s face. His smile was angelic, soft, familiar. She even suspected a confidence in it. This was the Walter that she never tried to see before. Clear as the water in the western ocean. She just read him. She was not bright, but she can decipher the emotions on her husband’s visage.

“And I’ve been always familiar to the beauty of your smile and the clearness of your eyes.” Walter spoke back.

“Forgive me, Walter. If only I could turn back the time and change---”

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“No. not anymore. I guess.”

“Do you know how happy I was when you said you will marry me?”

“No. Certainly not. For you never showed it. You just gave me a regular formal smile. Like I was just a workmate who gave you a satisfying answer to your curiosity.”

“I told you that I was never good in showing my emotions.”

“And I did not care about that. Back then.”

Walter stifled a laugh and Kitty was certain that he was teasing her. So, she stifled a laugh as well and they both once again stared at each other’s eyes.

“Kitty, you have always been my strength. You have always been my inspiration. My fuel to wake up every day. My determination so that I can finish my work day by day and go home every night even though I wouldn’t see you waiting for me. But it was already enough; knowing you are a room after mine. That you are wedded to me. That was the only thing that lifted me to still believe that you will return my love.”

It was not the heat in the room that made her flush but the words he admitted. It was not the regret that she felt for having an affair that made her shed a tear but the emotions and sincerity behind his confession. She has never been loved like this before. Oh, how she wishes she could turn back time and gave him all her love, all of her.

“But I do now, I love you so much, Walter. I do love you so much.”

“And I love you so much too, darling.”

She once believed in fairy tales for she grew up with those kinds of stories. Believing once again wouldn’t hurt though for Kitty and Walter sealed the night with a gentle and passionate kiss with the words of love.


End file.
